


时光的路口

by ominoushunter



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: ND背景：冰河被花之锁带回过去的途中，意外停留了一站。补档——首发贴吧，2016卡妙生贺。没什么特别意义，只是想让ND鹅再见老师一面。





	时光的路口

**（序）**

地震的余波已经渐渐平息。

冰河强忍着肺部如同火烧一样的疼痛，以最快的速度向海面冲去。恍惚间，他感到熟悉的小宇宙一闪而过。

……真的是他吗？

久未消散的震惊和委屈使得金发少年迫不及待地想要与那个人见面，将心中的所有疑惑问个究竟。即使他自己也不清楚见面后到底想要问些什么。

但是当他用尽最后一点力气击开冰层，冲出水面时，周围却空无一人，仿佛不久前剧烈的海底地震以及那道寒风般凛冽的气息都是他的错觉。

唯一证明那个人曾经来过的，是冰面上一行熟悉的字体。

SANCTUARY

这是一个地名，一个有人让他一定要抵达的地点。

不久前，同样的字迹出现在一封看似普通的信纸上，将他的脚步引向了日本。

**（一）**

卡妙面无表情地注视着不远处身穿黑斗篷的人。几分钟之前，这个人悄无声息地出现在了不远处的浮冰上，并没有任何动作，只是静静地站在原地。若不是敏锐的第六感使得他下意识地回头看了一眼，也许直到离开，他甚至都不会发现。

眼看海底地震的余波已经逐渐消散，冰河尚不稳定的小宇宙正在逐渐接近冰面，卡妙的气息难以控制地波动了一下。眼前的人不知是敌是友，但他既没有提升小宇宙，也没有暴露面容，竟能让黄金圣斗士直觉地感到了威胁，卡妙不得不做出最坏的假设。

按理说，若是冰河出现，或许能让自己多一些优势。他的弟子即使心性还不成熟，实力也可以与一般的白银圣斗士媲美了，在他与敌人势均力敌的时候足以起到决定性的作用。

但是现在……

自己刚刚毁去了弟子最珍贵的东西，现在见面……也不知他会是什么反应。卡妙倒不是担心冰河会在敌人面前不合时宜地去向他讨什么交代，但是冰河现在这样心神不宁的状态，只会无谓地陷入危险之中。

想到这里，卡妙心里一阵烦闷，几乎难以保持惯常的冷静。

……自己又何尝不是心神不宁？这个奇怪的不速之客出现的时机实在太不合适了。

仿佛是察觉到了他的焦虑，对面的人微微朝冰河的方向偏了偏头，似乎也在这个时候感到了另一个人的接近。

卡妙警惕地绷紧身体，小宇宙在体内蓄势待发，想要率先出手抢占先机。若是无法避开冰河，至少也要让他提前察觉危险，能够有所准备。

好在，陌生人似乎也不想等冰河到来，迅速转身，以极快的速度朝远处跑去。黑色的斗篷在半空中一闪而过，像是一对巨大的黑色羽翼。

也许他知道冰河的身份，忌惮师徒联手的威胁？

卡妙毫不犹豫地追了过去，心中一瞬间如释重负，说不清是因为冰河避开了敌人，还是避开了自己。

一黑一金两道身影在黯淡的天穹下飞快地移动着。陌生人在冰面上移动的动作也很熟练，一眼就能看出来是有在类似的地形生活的经验。

周围的地形景观越来越熟悉，让卡妙的心中涌起了一丝不祥的预感。是有意为之吗？圣斗士的修炼地虽然少有人迹，但也不是什么秘密，而面前的人似乎对附近的地形了解得有些过分……

再向前走的话……

冰河在看到他的留言之后，或许会在第一时间回到家去找他对质吧？他本来是想远远躲开，以便让弟子有充足的时间冷静下来，彻底明白自己的处境。

但现在，前方的敌人却将他引到了家门口。

卡妙不知是第几次感到了烦躁。他还没有做好准备面对冰河，更没有想到在与敌人的战斗一触即发的当口，自己竟然会不由自主地将更多的顾虑放在了毫不知情的弟子身上。

青年战士咬咬牙，双脚在浮冰上猛一借力，将两人间的距离瞬间拉近了大半。随即，还没等对方做出什么反应，右手便紧握成拳，借着前冲的势头隔空向对方击出。

陌生人似乎被突如其来的袭击弄得有些手忙脚乱，但是仍是以极快的速度进入到了战斗状态。卡妙忍不住暗暗点头，知道这个对手不可小觑。

不过至少，他的进攻如他所愿地迫使对方停住了脚步。

这里已经距离他的住处不远了。他曾经日复一日地在这附近监督两个弟子修炼。

钻石碎屑般的冰晶随着拳风飞舞的瞬间，卡妙微微有些恍惚。上一次看到冰河的身影在那里训练是几个月前的事，却仿佛已经过了几个世纪。

以后，大概是再也看不到了。

……

纯白色的寒冰小宇宙冲天而起。卡妙猛地僵硬了一瞬间，手上的招式慢了半拍。

自己今天的状态真不怎么样，几乎已经找不到平时的冷静。

也许早些时候的行为所影响到的不仅仅是冰河而已。卡妙自嘲一笑，以冷静著称的冰系战士其实也有被情绪左右的时候。

在目前的圣斗士中，冰系战士只有他和冰河两人。对面的人既然不愿表明身份，又这样鬼鬼祟祟的，大概是敌非友吧。否则，也不至于直到现在都不肯开口解释一句。卡妙心不在焉地意识到，其实自己从一开始也没有和对方说一句话。但他身上的黄金圣衣足够表明身份，不相信对方会没有认出来。

也许这个人是布鲁格勒那些所谓冰原战士中的一员？刚刚来到这里的时候他就打退了一批不知天高地厚想要拉他入伙的家伙，换来了十余年井水不犯河水的清净日子，现在居然又有人来找麻烦了？

不过情况似乎和他一开始的判断有些不同。冷静下来的卡妙很快发现了敌人不合常理的地方。对方直到现在都在被动地防御，仿佛并不是真心要与他战斗。可是他看似被动，却并没有受到任何实质性的伤害，说明这个人与他的实力相差得并不多，至少比他所知的那些冰原战士要强大得多。

卡妙皱眉，有些不明白对方的意图。也许自己一开始的出手有些莽撞了……

向后一个空翻拉开距离，卡妙在冰面上与对手面对面站定。陌生人略微有些狼狈地挣开冰环的束缚，仍然没有出手攻击。

“给你最后一次机会说明来意！”卡妙冷冷地喝问。

沉默。

那就不用留手了。可惜了，对面这个人的战斗意识其实很不错的。即便是他尚未尽全力，对方能够和他周旋到现在，至少也有了接近第七感的实力。

面对一个同为冰系的敌人，身穿黄金圣衣的卡妙还是有些信心的，但他尚未自大到对一个实力未知的敌人手下留情的地步。

双手交握，举过头顶，黄金色的小宇宙一瞬间燃烧到了极致。

但在这时，面前的人却站直了身子，缓慢而坚定地做出了同样的动作。

纯白色的小宇宙持续提升，仿佛是天鹅背负着十字在严霜中起航。卡妙想，他也许还是小看了对手。

……

凝滞。

迸发。

冲撞。

他的视野中出现了一缕金色，在白雾弥漫的冰原上如阳光一样刺目。

但在那之前，他的内心就已经有所明悟了。

对方的冻气中有他的气息。

……

“告诉我，你这些年都学到了什么？”没头没脑的问话，但他知道面前的人明白了他的意思。

“面对敌人要保持冷酷，”陌生人第一次开口，声音有些沙哑，像是第无数次重复同一个答案，“将信念贯彻到底。”

“那你为什么不照做？”

“……”停顿的时间有些长，似乎是在认真考虑这个问题，“……对不起，我还是做不到。”

卡妙抿紧嘴唇，放下手臂，目光仍然紧紧盯着对面的人。对方一直没有抬起头来，保持着极光处刑的冻气击出后双手前伸的姿势。但是斗篷的兜帽早在出手的一瞬间就落了下去，露出一头灿烂的金发。

从身高来看，这个人明显比不久之前叼着一朵玫瑰跳入冰海中的男孩大了不止一岁，实力也与当老师的不相上下。但是听到这死不悔改的回答，卡妙仍是感到了一阵熟悉的胀痛，对不速之客的身份再没有了任何疑惑。

果然还和小时候一样让人头疼……

到嘴边的训斥还没有说出口，对方就放下了手臂，缓缓站直。他仍然没有抬起头来，但是声音中却带着一丝奇怪的笑意，仿佛是在嘲讽着什么。

“但是……老师不也没有尽全力吗？”

卡妙一噎，眼皮微微跳了跳，默默地在心里收回了刚刚的评价。

这混蛋小子长大以后居然比小时候还要可恶。

**（二）**

在原地站了许久，卡妙终于回过神来，在心里默默算了一下时间。

“我们到别处说话。”他说着转过身，示意后面的人跟上。

“没关系。”出乎意料的，少年并没有照做，“另一个我——冰河，不会回来这里。”

卡妙的脚步顿住，回过头，表情淡定依旧，但眼神有些复杂。这种被人一眼看穿的感觉让他说不清是什么心情。

熟悉又陌生的金发少年没有理会他的纠结，仍然低着头，一边心不在焉地整理着身上的斗篷，一边朝他走来。

“他看到你的留言后，在镇子上休息了一夜，就直接去日本了。”

没有如以前那样直接走到他身边，少年在卡妙面前几步远的地方站定，抬起头来，目光却越过他的肩膀，看向了远处的冰山。

卡妙看着眼前面无表情的弟子，嘴角无意识地扯了扯。这孩子的情绪已经隐藏得相当好了，脸上保持着无懈可击的淡漠表情。也只有对他极为熟悉的人才能从那双与西伯利亚的晴空有着相似颜色和温度的眸子中读到一丝隐晦的波动。那是一种混杂着任性和叛逆的奇特目光。

少年的身高与他大概持平，脸上残存的稚嫩早已消失不见，虽然俊秀依旧，但轮廓显得刚硬了不少。他的头上戴着白鸟座的头盔，斗篷下隐隐露出白色圣衣的边缘。

莫名地，卡妙突然很想让对方脱下斗篷，让他好好看看面前这只成年了的白鸟全副武装的神气样子。但最终，他只是默默地转过身，当先走向不远处的冰山。

罢了，罢了……

至少他的拳和他的意志都已经完整地传承了下去。

这样就足够了。

……

两人面对面地坐了几分钟，一个打量着徒弟的脸，另一个躲避着老师的眼神。

“你来这里，是做什么？”卡妙率先打破了沉默，直入主题。

既然对方的身份没有疑点，那么出现在这里的原因就值得考究了。卡妙没有听说过有谁能够穿越时光，但是作为圣斗士，对于神话时代种种凡人无法理解的手段还是保持着一丝敬畏的。若眼前的冰河是如他所想的那样来自几年后，那么……究竟出现了什么变故，才让未来的弟子与此刻的自己相见？

卡妙微微打了个寒颤。难道……

“圣战赢了。”

卡妙眨了眨眼，有些犀利的目光再次回到了冰河的脸上。他刚刚的怀疑并没有说出口，但对方却像是能够读取他的想法一样，回答了他没敢提出的问题。但是卡妙身上的寒意却比刚刚还要强烈了，一种陌生的、混杂着期待和恐惧的情绪自灵魂深处悄然升起，又被他强压了下去。

“赢了？”卡妙不确定自己是否应该询问细节，但还是忍不住确认。自诩坚定的自己，其实内心也是对圣战的结果有所恐惧的吧……尤其是在现在这样诡异的局势下。

“嗯。女神亲身攻入冥界，最终毁去了哈迪斯的肉身。所以圣战以后也不会再发生了。”

“你说的女神……”

“城户纱织。”

“……这样啊。”

卡妙微微点头，有些意外，但更多是释然。看来，冰河最后做出的才是正确的选择。过去两年来一直扑朔迷离的局势在几句话的工夫变得明朗起来，如同是被龙卷风吹开了浓雾，只剩下最后几缕晦暗不明的阴影暴露在阳光下，仿佛随时都会像盛夏的积雪一样融化。

教皇为什么会背叛？女神是如何回归圣域的？黄道十二宫在其中都扮演了什么样的角色？终结圣战付出了什么样的代价？以凡人的身躯是如何追随女神进入冥界征战的？

一时间，无数纷乱的思绪涌上脑海，让卡妙恨不得揪住冰河的衣领使劲摇晃，直到少年将整个圣战的过程从头到尾完完整整地和盘托出。但是某种隐藏很深的恐惧让他最终没有开口。

他已经做出了选择，是在女神的对立面。若没有意外，这条路的终点已经可以预见了。

不久之前所看到的资料中那个带着矜持微笑的少女在他的脑海中一闪而过，卡妙发现女神的面容十分模糊。这很容易理解，因为直到眼前的冰河说出那个名字前，他还仅仅是将那个少女当作是一个世俗界财团野心勃勃的继承人，挖空心思要将青铜圣斗士的力量用于私利。尤其是被利用的人中有他的弟子时，卡妙想自己的判断从一开始就已经被主观喜恶所蒙蔽了。

女神殿中没有女神。如此怀疑的人，他不是第一个，也不是最后一个。但即使如此，想必会相信城户纱织就是雅典娜的仍是少之又少。

这样，卡妙有些自嘲地想，也许会使他们背叛的行为显得不那么罪孽深重了吧。

但是背叛终究是背叛。而不止一名黄金圣斗士的背叛……想必会让本届圣战变得更加艰难也更加惨重。即使从此刻开始局势会向最好的方向发展，女神也如史册记载得那般宽容慈爱，十三年的隔阂也无法被抹除。

如果黄道十二宫失去了女神的信任，失去了与雅典娜并肩作战的资格，那么成为圣战主力的又会是谁呢？

他的目光不由自主地回到了冰河的身上。金发少年依然盯着远方的海平面，左手无意识地拨弄着右腕上缠绕着的古怪手链。想起刚刚的对决中少年表现出的实力，卡妙的心突然变得平静了下来。

这些都已经无所谓了。

圣战赢了，冰河活了下来，那么所有牺牲都是值得的。

即使他的弟子——他仅剩的弟子——直到现在都不愿意直视他的脸。

**（三）**

“那么，你又是为了什么来到这里的呢？”定了定神，卡妙再次重复了一开始的问题。

他们正处于时光的分岔口。圣战对他来说尚未开始，但对眼前的冰河来说却是已经过去的事情。而过去和未来相比总是无足轻重的。卡妙希望，无论冰河为什么会出现在这里，出现在这个时间，他至少还能够帮上一点忙。

金发少年似乎是被话题的突然转换弄得愣了一下，头微微向他的方向偏了偏，似乎是没想到他会将圣战的话题就这样轻轻放过。他心不在焉地举起左手，捋了捋额发。这是冰河从小的习惯动作，每次心里觉得紧张了都会无意识地去抓头发。

看来有些事情仍然没有变化……卡妙唇角微微一翘，不得不低下头去，以免在弟子面前露出不合时宜的表情。

“其实，到达这里是意外。”冰河慢慢开口，语气中带了一丝不明显的迟疑，与卡妙印象中那个性格内敛的少年更加相像了，“我没想到……会再见到——”

他倏然住口，但是接下来的话已经在突然冻结了起来的空气中传了出去。少年的身体在一瞬间僵住，就像阴沉的天幕下一座孤零零的冰雕。金色的发丝和黑色的斗篷在微风中轻轻扬了扬，掩盖住了手指不明显的颤抖。

我没想到会再见到你。

卡妙怔了怔，随即释然一笑。果然，他没有从圣战中活下来。这几乎是意料之中的事了。但是爱徒语气中透露出来的含义还是让他有些难以抑制的失落。原来这次会面只是一个让人难堪的意外吗……

也许他奢求得太多了。

冰河的语气中没有怨恨也没有鄙夷，只有些许仿佛不知要如何与他相处的僵硬，他想他就应该知足了。

“如果不介意告诉我的话，”他轻轻说，稍稍移开目光，“或许我可以……”

……提供一些建议，为你分担些许重量，哪怕只是静静地听你将心中的不安与怀疑倾诉出来，然后再次重复那些“你需要自己判断”之类你我都清楚的废话。

我只是想帮上你一些忙，想去做我此时此刻很想为另一个你做、但是却注定不再有机会的事情。

卡妙闭上了嘴，微微有些怅然。这只是他的一厢情愿，面前这个和他一样高大的年轻人已经不是那个需要他指点的孩子了。对面前的冰河来说……也许就连最基本的那一点信任都已经不复存在了吧？

没关系，真的没关系……卡妙微笑着看向眉头微皱表情纠结的弟子，眼神中带上了一丝无法察觉的温柔。至少他已经足够强大，无论是实力还是心灵。

这不就是做老师的最为期冀的结果吗？

“因为一些变故，女神被时间之神的力量送回了上届圣战前的圣域去完成一项使命。”沉吟了一阵，冰河终于组织起了语言，“我和同伴们先后追随过去，以便保护她的安全。”

卡妙缓缓点头，脑海中飞速将所知的有关时间之神克罗诺斯的信息略过了一遍，却有些挫败地发现自己所了解的真心不多。据他所知，这位神明似乎并没有插手大地上纷争的记录。

“也就是说，你本该出现在二百四十三年前的圣域，而不是此时此刻的西伯利亚……”他慢慢说，试图抓住事情的关键。

冰河点点头，举起右手，将手腕上系着的奇怪饰品露了出来。“这个花之锁就是用来确认女神方位的。”他说，“我本来应该出现在女神所在的时间，出现在她的附近……”说到这里，他的神情略微有些狼狈，“不过，过程中出现了一些意外。”

这很明显……卡妙再次点头，但是眉头不自觉地皱了起来。不管冰河是来自多久之后的未来，现在这个时间点很明显都距离前一次圣战差了不止一年半载。他忍不住有些无奈——遇到时间旅行这样玄幻的事情，卡妙过去十几年的知识储备完全不够用。也许整个世界上能够帮助到他的只有雅典娜女神……而想要见到她，冰河完全不需要卡妙的帮助。

呵，差点又自欺欺人了。冰河本就不是来寻求他的帮助的。若不是不小心泄露了一丝气息被他发现，进而不依不饶地追了过来，这孩子大概根本不打算出现在他面前吧……

“其实，赫卡忒确实说过这个可能性——就是她告诉的我们如何找到女神的方法。”似乎不愿意他想得太多，冰河匆忙地解释道，“在穿梭时空的过程中是有可能因为一些……呃，原因……在中途停下来的。”

“停下来之后呢？”卡妙看到冰河的表情中似乎并没有什么实质上的忧虑，稍稍放下心来。

“……也不用我做什么。”冰河收回手，再次下意识地理了理头发，将视线转移到远处的天空，“过一段时间花之锁就会自动将我带离错误的时间点。”

卡妙深深看了冰河一眼，没有从他的眼中看到隐瞒，于是再次点点头。看来，这小子出现在这里真的只是单纯的意外。

“大概需要多久？”

“不清楚。”冰河皱起眉头，看向手腕上的花之锁，“不过我感觉，应该用不了太久。”

说到这里，金发少年的脸上露出了一丝如释重负，仿佛是在庆幸眼前这场毫无意义的会面能够很快结束。

卡妙的感觉是一样的。面前这个不再对他依恋的弟子内心中藏着他寻觅已久的答案，也藏着指点迷津的预言。他的理智告诉自己，一切只要顺其自然就能够抵达理想的结局，过多地寻根究底只是徒劳，只会让他忍不住作出不好的改变。但是与长大成人的冰河相处得越久，他内心的冲动就越难以忍受，让他不由自主想说些什么。

向他解释。告诉他你的苦衷，你所作所为的真正动机，你内心深处最深切的期冀。告诉他你一直为他骄傲，即使已经渐渐失去了这个资格。祈求他的原谅，祈求他……至少，不要再恨你。

卡妙知道，这些事情其实都不重要，都不重要。

但这似乎是他最后的一次机会了。也许冥冥之中自有天意，他的爱徒从多年之后那个他已死去的的时空偶然间回到他的面前……会不会就是为了给他最后一次得到救赎的机会？

眼前的少年早已经历过这些，也很快就要离开，所以就算他说了什么，也不会影响到圣战的最终胜利，不是吗？

**（四）**

卡妙睁开眼睛，这才意识到两人之间的沉默似乎已经持续了很久。他甚至不记得自己是什么时候闭上眼睛的，也不记得双手是何时紧握成拳。

居然……是在紧张吗？水瓶座黄金圣斗士的嘴角微微扯了扯，感觉脸部的肌肉有些僵硬，似乎是被周围的寒风冻僵了。

他在畏惧眼前这个早已超越了他的战士即将对他做出的审判。

再不说……就永远也没有机会了。

但是他究竟要说些什么呢？他的情感，他的抉择，他的期望，在死亡的一刻就会变得无足轻重，再次翻出来也只会给他的弟子徒增烦恼。而对方的谅解……卡妙知道，即使他不开口解释，冰河最终也是会原谅他的。

他却不能接受。

因为在那个年轻人用着和他同样的招式，像是完成某种神圣的仪式那样，与他以冰之战士最古老的方式相认时，他就很清楚地知道自己再也不会对未来的过去的所作所为感到后悔。

那样言不由衷的道歉是如此的苍白无力，又有何理由再用它寻求原谅？

想来想去，卡妙最终决定，只需将自己唯一确信的一点告诉冰河。

他抬起头，顺着冰河的视线看向天边不知何时出现的极光。天空中变换的色彩让他的思绪有了一瞬间的停滞。他近乎痴迷地盯着那即使是在极地也十分少见的绚丽景观，青春之神的瓶口倾泻而出的一缕彩虹。

原来，这才是冰河刚刚在看的吗？

他想到了自己的绝学，那个以极光命名的招式。从他的双拳中挥出的冻气只会有一种颜色，也只需要一种颜色。但是他突然有些好奇，那些对他对敌的人在被击倒的瞬间，是否从中看到了不一样的色彩？如同整个生命都在一瞬间绽放，那华丽而短暂的闪耀？

或许……或许不久之后，他就可以从冰河的手中得到答案了。

“我的弟子冰河……”半晌，他突兀地开口，视线牢牢地固定在了远处变幻的光带上。他可以感到冰河在用余光关注着他。“你已经成长到了这样的高度，无论是力量还是心灵都超越了我。我卡妙……已经没有什么可以教给你，也没有什么可以为你做的了。”

“但是，有一点，我希望你能知道。”这是唯一重要的一点，唯一的真相。

“无论未来会发生什么事，我都不会后悔自己的选择。”因为，我无法后悔眼前这个结果，坚强美丽、不惧狂风暴雪的天鹅。

“即使知道我是错误的，即使你因此怨恨我，我依旧不会——”

“——你以为我是恨你？”他的话被粗暴地打断。

“……”不是吗？卡妙听到冰河几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的质问，无声地张了张嘴，隐隐觉得自己似乎犯了什么大错误。

“……你觉得我会恨你。”沉默了一阵，冰河轻声开口，这一次用的是肯定的语气，“你弄沉了妈妈的船，把我引到圣域，逼迫我作出选择，逼迫我抛弃一切的脆弱和感情，又站到我的敌对方——”

“不要跟我说这些事情！”卡妙张口喝止。他不希望听到这些即将发生的事，害怕自己会忍不住做出不一样的选择。圣战赢了，冰河活了下来，其他的事情都不重要，都不需要改变。

“——让我与你生死相搏，即使赌上性命也在所不惜……”冰河仿佛完全没有听到他的话，依旧用带着几分恍然的语气喃喃自语，“……原来这都是因为，你觉得我会恨你。”

“冰河……”到了此刻，卡妙再迟钝也意识到自己一开始就认定的事情其实错得天差地远，不由得感到一阵彻骨的寒意，心脏都仿佛被冻得停止了跳动。

若是……若是冰河并不是恨他……他有些无措，不知要怎样想下去。恍惚间，他突然觉得被憎恨也许会更简单一些。

“你认为，我会像个被抢了玩具的小孩子那样一直记恨你？认为我永远不可能理解你的想法？”冰河慢慢转过头，自从见面以后第一次直视着卡妙的眼睛，熟悉的瞳孔却让他感到窒息，不由自主地移开视线。冰河的目光中透露出了太多东西。“还是认为，你在我心中……就没有一点地位？”

“……”

“难怪……”冰河长长地吐出一口气，“难怪你会选择那么不讲道理的方式。”

“……”不讲道理的方式？

“确实，你想得很对，爱和恨都是很强大的力量……”冰河闭上眼睛，轻笑起来，似乎是终于解开了一道困扰许久的谜题，却得到了无比荒谬的答案，“可是老师，你知道吗，在圣域你第一次逼我向你出手，甚至不惜以妈妈的沉船为由让我恨你时——”

“——我感到的只、有、绝、望！”

“……”卡妙无法开口，只能沉默地注视着眼前的少年，看着他的眉头紧紧皱起，像是在忍受什么难以言喻的痛楚。

冰河再次睁开双眼时，刚刚的情绪已经被压制下去了，表情也恢复了初时的平静。他的视线中夹杂着几分悲哀和几分了然，让卡妙感到自己再一次被看穿了。

“我怎么可能恨你啊，吾师卡妙……”白鸟座少年看了他一阵，终于开口了。带着淡淡疲惫的感叹传到卡妙的耳中却如同一声惊雷一般，使得他的瞳孔猛地一缩。

怎么可能恨你。

简简单单的一句反问，使得冰河对他的真实情感再无一丝被怀疑的余地。

卡妙闭上眼睛，一瞬间感到仿佛全部力气都被抽空了，就连身上的黄金圣衣都显得异常沉重。灵魂深处涌上一股陌生的酸涩，他几乎用尽了所有的意志才将喉咙中的肿块咽下，却惊觉那炽热的陌生情感已经悄然抵达了眼眶。

要被笑话了……现在用冻气还来得及吗？

曾经不止一次批评面前的孩子太过感情用事，就在前不久还以某种很不讲道理的方式去逼迫他改变这一点。结果临到头来，自己也没有好到哪里去。

但是你大概早就知道了吧？毕竟……你好像比我自己还要了解我。

“那你……为什么不敢看我的眼睛？”他忍不住冲口而出，随即有些尴尬地闭上了嘴。

此时此刻，躲避另一人目光的并不是冰河。

**（五）**

“……在老师死去之后，我又见过你两次。”冰河嘴角勾起一丝温和的微笑，将双手枕在脑后，后背靠在了冰山边缘，“第一次是被南冰洋的海怪读取了心中的思念而制造的幻影，结果是我在毫无防备之下被偷袭重伤。第二次……是老师欺骗冥王才借到了十二个小时的生命，而我赶到的时候只能眼睁睁地看着您化为灰烬。”

卡妙怔怔地看着眼前的少年一脸平静地叙述，不知该说什么好。冰河没有回答他的问题，但却又像是给出了所有答案。

随即他意识到，对方似乎又透露了一些自己不应该知道的信息。

海界也插手圣战了？已死的人为何需要祈求短暂的生命？再结合之前冰河说的话，本届圣战复杂多变的局势仅仅是在他面前露出了冰山一角，却已经让他脑袋一阵胀痛，还不由自主地遐想连篇。他本来就是喜欢多想的人，不然一开始也不会弄出那么大的误会……

故意的……冰河肯定是故意的。

一瞬间，沉重的气氛似乎蒸发得无影无踪，只剩下熟悉无比的恼怒。

水瓶座青年饱含警告的目光狠狠地瞪了金发少年一眼，不料却起了反效果。

“哈哈哈……老、老师你这样的眼神可吓不倒我了！我上个月刚刚过完了十八岁生日，只比老师小两岁了！”冰河一边大笑一边反击，蓝灰色的瞳孔露出一丝狡黠，“圣战已经结束将近四年了哦！”

臭小子，得寸进尺了是吧？！卡妙一边不由自主地估算着圣战开始的日期，一边又瞪了冰河一眼。明知道他是不想听到有关圣战的太多信息……

笑了一阵，冰河渐渐安静了下来，大口喘息着，伸手擦了擦笑出来的眼泪。

“老师，我这就该走了。”他轻轻地说，重新坐直了身子，抬起右臂。手腕上的花之锁正在散发着柔和微弱的光芒。“没想到时间比我想得还短。”

卡妙转头看着刚满十八岁的弟子。不知是不是错觉，金发少年的轮廓突然间变得有些模糊。

他下意识地伸出手。有那么一瞬间，他的手指似乎碰到了冰河的脸颊。但他还没来得及松口气，手掌就像是穿破了一层幻象，毫无阻碍地从少年人微笑的面容中穿了过去，让他像是触电一样急急地缩回了手。

指尖似乎是沾上了一丝湿润，又在顷刻之间被寒风吹得干干净净。

“冰河，我……”卡妙想要说点什么，却再次不知如何开口。面前的人对他太过了解，让他觉得自己再说什么都是多余。

“我的前任水瓶座黄金圣斗士……”他努力从脑海中翻出多年前教皇大人当成睡前故事讲给他听的模糊信息，也不确定是否会对冰河即将到来的任务有什么帮助，“……密斯托利亚。他据说是个品性正直高洁的人，在同僚中很受尊重。若是你能得到他的认可，会有不小的帮助。”

冰河认认真真地听着，然后点点头。

“我知道，历史是无法改变的。”少年的身影明显变得透明了，“但是对于老师来说，尚未发生的事情不会因为我说了几句话就按照固定的轨迹发生。或许……老师的未来和我所知的会是截然不同的两条岔路。”

“我对你所说的那个未来并没有什么不满的，冰河。”卡妙有些勉强地一笑，不愿意让弟子看到他的迟疑和意动。

“可我却依然很贪婪地期盼着能有更好的结局啊。”冰河笑得比卡妙开心多了，“要知道，我可不相信老师过了今天，还能装得那么像。”

“……”什么叫装？

“再者说，老师要是知道了艾尔扎克尚在人世，又怎么可能不竭尽全力去找他？”

“……”艾尔……扎克？

看着卡妙不由自主露出惊愕的表情，冰河心满意足地眯起眼睛。他知道这是卡妙百分之百无法抵抗的诱惑。

费了那么大力气，终于说服老师了。真好。

“说起来，今天好像是老师的生日吧？我是圣战结束后才偶然知道的呢……”他叹息着闭上眼睛，终于放开了留在这个时间点的最后一丝执念。

……

少年的身形完全消失了，只留下一句隐隐约约的“生日快乐”，仿佛是风声一样飘散在空旷的冰原。

天边最后的极光勉强闪了闪，消失无踪。整个冰原上一时间只剩下了一道孤零零的金色身影，成为了灰白之外的唯一色彩。

刚刚离开的人像是一场不真实的梦境，没有在世上留下一丝痕迹，却已经悄然改变了一切。

冰河果然是了解他的。

就算是没有听到那些零零碎碎的情况，没有艾尔扎克的消息，在得知了冰河的想法后，他怎么可能还……装得下去……

还不如努力搏一把，为冰河，为自己，也为了所有的战友们，去寻求一个更好的结局。

水瓶座黄金圣斗士在原地站了一阵，随后仿佛是终于下定了决心似的，猛一转身，消失在原地。

白色的披风卷起一点冰晶，从半空中悄然飘落，再无踪影。

**（六）**

冰河尚未睁开眼，便直觉地意识到自己已经到达了正确的时间。

他站起身，揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，嘴角忍不住露出一丝笑容。

穿梭时空的旅程因为他的意愿而中途停留了一站，但是最终还是准点到达了。若不是身上这件为了隐藏身份顺手牵羊而来的斗篷，以及脸颊上隐隐约约的温柔触感，他几乎要以为不久前的对话是一场梦境。

紫龙没有和他在一起，也不知是提前到达了，还是和他一同在那个时间点停留了一阵。

无论如何，他刚刚离开的地方，想必正在发生着一些难以预见的变化吧？他相信一定会是朝更好的方向……只是可惜，不能亲眼见到了。未来已经转向一个新的路口前行，他只能在心中默默地给予自己的祝福。

其实这就够了。

现在，他在这遥远的过去还有重要的任务，不能每时每刻沉浸在无法看到的可能性上……

“你是什么人？”黑暗中传来一声严厉的质问，“你是怎么闯到这里的？”

他循声望去，水瓶圣衣的肩甲在月光的照射下映射出了一道森冷的弧度，将对方的身份摆在了他的面前。

“密斯托利亚……”他喃喃地念出了几分钟前刚刚听到的名字，努力不去考虑那个时候的水瓶圣衣是穿在了另一个人的身上，而是回忆起了那个人简短的描述。

“你究竟是什么人？！”

……正直高洁，受人尊重吗？

冰河看了看十几步外满脸警惕的陌生男人，抬头看了看头顶新鲜出炉的破洞，又低头看了看自己这一身明摆着不像好人的装扮，突然感到一阵头痛。

不知怎么，他觉得想要得到眼前这位前辈的信任，远比说服卡妙老师要困难得多……

**（七）**

在艾欧里亚屈身行礼的一瞬间，星矢觉得自己的身体一阵虚脱，全身都像是被冷汗浸透了。危机解除，完全依靠信念支撑的双腿像是变成了果冻做的。射手座圣衣的翅膀变得无比沉重，他不得不再次调整了一下重心，才没有毫无形象地栽倒在地上。

黄金圣斗士，果然是可怕的存在……

认识艾欧里亚大哥那么久，然而今天才意识到对方作为狮子座的黄金圣斗士是怎样的意义。仅仅是这一个对手，就比之前遇到的所有敌人加起来还要危险。

幸好有艾俄罗斯的灵魂通过射手座圣衣提供了助力。也幸好，来的只有艾欧里亚一个人……若是还有另一个黄金圣斗士在场，星矢知道自己是无论如何无法保护女神周全的。

“什么人？！”

天马座少年的思绪被艾欧里亚突如其来的暴喝打断了。他愕然抬头，看见狮子座圣斗士不知何时挡在了一脸惊讶的纱织身前，像是只蓄势待发的雄狮一样浑身紧绷，双眼死死地盯着不远处的残垣断壁。

“艾欧——”

“滚出来！”艾欧里亚大吼一声，全身上下爆发出黄金色的火焰，如同战神一般凛然不可侵犯。星矢赞叹的表情只维持了一瞬间，便被惊恐所代替。能让艾欧里亚忌惮到几乎暴走的人，大概也只有和他同为黄金圣斗士的存在了。

仿佛是在回应雄狮的挑衅，前方残墙的阴影处突然燃起了另一股强大的小宇宙，仿佛是极北之地凛冽的寒风。

“冰河！”星矢下意识地惊呼，随即意识到了不对。冰河的小宇宙并没有如此冷酷，让他即使是站在另一名强大战士的保护下都感到一阵颤栗。

难道是，冰河的……师傅？

“……卡妙。”艾欧里亚有些讶然的声音响起，明显是认出了小宇宙的主人。

“艾欧里亚。”平静的声音清晰地传入几个人的耳中，像是相互碰撞的冰块，低沉而清冷。阴影处缓缓走出了一名同样身着黄金圣衣的长发男人，洁白的披风随着他的步伐在身后微微飘动，像是同时带来了西伯利亚的风雪和阳光。

随着他一步一步走近，狮子座战士的身体也明显地越绷越紧。终于，艾欧里亚爆发出一声怒吼。

“星矢，带着女神离开这里！我来拖住他！”

看着艾欧里亚像是一道闪电一样冲了出去，竟是忍不住抢先出手了，星矢来不及多想，伸手抱起纱织就朝相反的方向跑去。

黄金圣斗士对黄金圣斗士……这样的战场也许并没有他插手的余地。但是新来的这位……卡妙？不知道他与艾欧里亚究竟孰强孰弱。换做以往，星矢相信艾欧里亚大哥不会输于任何人，但是刚刚他刚和借助艾俄罗斯力量的自己打过一场，受了不轻的伤，体力也还没有恢复……

该死该死该死……果然还是实力不足！否则，与艾欧里亚联手，应该可以将敌人逼退……

“星矢，”纱织的声音突然响起，“把我放下来！”

“纱织小姐，我们需要尽快远离——”

“不，星矢，我可以感觉到，”纱织的声音似乎有一些疑惑，还有点惊喜，“刚刚到来的……卡妙先生，对我并没有敌意。”

“……没有敌意？”

……

“卡妙！教皇派来监视我的竟然是你？！”

无数凌乱的光束随着他的拳在身前闪过，却无一例外地砸在了一面晶莹的冰壁上。冰壁很快便因为无法承受强大的破坏力而碎成无数片半透明的残骸，但是后面的人也早已不在原地，而是出现在了他的侧后方。

从战斗开始，卡妙一直是在不紧不慢地防御着他的招式，并没有急着进攻，冷静得像是有恃无恐一样。这让艾欧里亚更加焦躁了。

“我以为……”久违的清冷嗓音淡淡地响起，并没有表露出什么情绪。几年来卡妙一直在西伯利亚带徒弟，守宫的任务都已经被免除了，只有前两年偶尔回圣域述职时才会和他打个照面。理所当然的，他对这个从小就性格内向的同伴如今的实力几乎是毫无了解。“……你是来杀人的，而不是救人。”

“既然知道了她就是真的雅典娜，我又怎么可能还相信教皇的鬼话？”艾欧里亚半跪在地面上调整着呼吸。虽然不知道卡妙还没有尽全力是因为大意还是别有所图，但是他只能祈祷以目前的状态能够拖到星矢带着女神成功脱身。

卡妙清冷的眸子随着他的话转向了星矢刚刚带着女神离开的方向，使得艾欧里亚一阵懊恼。若是卡妙想要去追击星矢，他还真不一定拦得住。

“她就是……城户纱织？”水瓶座圣斗士眯起眼睛自言自语，让艾欧里亚近乎绝望地意识到对方明显对女神的世俗身份有一定的了解，“那个少年身上穿的是射手座圣衣？”

“射手座圣衣上有哥哥的灵魂，我不会再误会哥哥了。”艾欧里亚咬着牙站起身，挡住了卡妙的视线，“我已经知道了真相……即使拼了这条命，我也不会让你伤害女神！”

卡妙面部依旧没有一丝情绪，仿佛是穿过艾欧里亚的身体看到了雅典娜的轮廓，对狮子座圣斗士的警告充耳未闻。

“重伤的你拦不住我，艾欧里亚。”他突然提醒道，“退下吧，我不想和你动手。”

艾欧里亚一咬牙，但还没等他说什么，另一个声音突然传来。“艾欧里亚一个人拦不住你，加上我呢？”

“……穆！”

在艾欧里亚惊喜的叫声中，卡妙的表情终于出现了一丝波动，细长的燕尾眉微微一挑，循声向上望去。

清晨的微光里，全身披挂整齐的白羊座青年从楼顶上一跃而下，落在艾欧里亚身边。

“穆先生！”星矢满是惊愕的声音突然响起，让背对着他的两个人同时一愣，表情崩裂了一瞬间，只有刚刚就发现了他带着少女回来自投罗网的水瓶座青年保持着镇定，唇边露出一丝微不可查的笑容。

“我刚刚从五老峰来。”穆定了定神，一脸淡然地开口解释，目光却没有离开卡妙的脸，“童虎老师提醒我教皇很可能会再次向女神下手，继续十三年前的罪恶行径。”

柔和的表情变得刚硬起来，终于将十三年的隐忍背后鲜血淋漓的灵魂显露出了一个角落。

“教皇厅的那一位……在十三年前就已经换了人！卡妙，你就算不相信我这个做弟子的能感应到恩师的生死，至少也要相信五老峰老师的判断吧！”

“什么？！”开口惊呼的是艾欧里亚，“穆，你说的是真的？”

白羊座青年微微颔首，眼睛仍然看着卡妙。

“原来是这样吗……”卡妙垂下头，仿佛终于将一切都串联了起来，“难怪……这样的话……竟然是他吗？”

“你……卡妙先生，你相信我们了？”凝滞的气氛被星矢有些犹豫的声音打破。

穆和艾欧里亚顾不上斥责星矢的鲁莽，不约而同地看了一眼脸上带着期冀的纱织，然后同时回过头等待卡妙的回答。

水瓶座青年微微一愣，随即露出温和的笑容，仿佛是万载的冰雪在一瞬间融化成了清泉，令人心旷神怡。他在几个人惊喜交加的目光中微微点头。

“最主要的是，我相信冰河的判断。”他轻轻说。

随后，他伸手撩起披风，对着手握权杖的少女单膝下跪。

“水瓶座卡妙，觐见。”

**——全文完——**


End file.
